Soupçons
by princessed
Summary: Tony Rydinger commence à penser que quelque chose ne va pas avec Violet. L'histoire se situe après le deuxième film.


Disclaimer : Les Indestructibles appartiennent à Pixar, pas à moi.

 _Soupçons_

Tony Rydinger se considérait comme un garçon ouvert d'esprit. Il estimait que les gens ont le droit de mener la vie qui leur plait tant qu'ils ne dérangent personne. Il n'avait aucun problème avec les gens qui sortent un peu de l'ordinaire et il était toujours le premier à essayer de calmer le jeu quand quelqu'un critiquait autrui. Cependant, il y avait des moments où il trouvait sa copine Violet un peu étrange.

Prenons leur première sortie, par exemple. A l'occasion, Tony avait rencontré toute sa famille et les avait trouvés plutôt sympathiques. Seulement, quand ils s'étaient trouvés devant le cinéma, Violet l'avait carrément poussé hors de la voiture et lui avait dit qu'elle le rejoindrait plus tard. Quand elle l'avait retrouvé dans la salle alors que le film avait commencé, elle était décoiffée et sentait la fumée à plein nez.

Tony avait essayé d'oublier l'incident mais des dizaines de petits détails s'étaient accumulés, à tel point qu'il ne pouvait plus ignorer le problème. Violet arrivait en retard à leurs rendez-vous, elle inventait des histoires ridicules quand il lui demandait si quelque chose n'allait pas, elle et ses parents cessaient brusquement de se parler en public dès que quelqu'un s'approchait de leur groupe… Tout cela le mettait profondément mal à l'aise. Violet était une fille géniale, il tenait énormément à elle et il ne savait pas comment aborder la question. Comment faire ?

* * *

Un jour, la prof d'histoire leur donna un exposé à faire ensemble et ils décidèrent de travailler chez elle. Ils seraient seuls à la maison car les parents et les petits frères étaient occupés ailleurs. Tony décida que c'était le moment d'aborder le problème.

\- Avant qu'on commence l'exposé, j'ai un truc important à te dire, annonça-t-il. Voilà. D'abord, je veux que tu saches que tu comptes énormément pour moi.

Violet se raidit. Elle avait déjà vu assez de films pour savoir que quand quelqu'un dit ça, c'est pour annoncer ensuite quelque chose de désagréable comme « Je veux qu'on se sépare » ou « mes parents vont déménager ». Tony était son premier petit ami et elle n'était pas sûre de savoir comment elle allait gérer ça.

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui... et non. Voilà. Je connais ton secret.

\- Quoi ?! Mais j'ai pas de secret !

Il la prit par la main et alla s'asseoir avec elle sur le bord du lit.

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, insista-t-il. Je peux comprendre. Ma famille aussi est un peu spéciale, des fois.

\- Alors, tu sais que... ma famille et moi...

Il hocha la tête et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle ne savait pas si elle se sentait gênée ou soulagée. Tony avait tout compris. Encore une fois…

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle.

\- Désolée ? Pourquoi ? C'est pas ta faute !

\- C'est que... Je vis avec ce secret depuis que je suis née. Mon père est comme ça, ma mère est comme ça... J'avais quatre ans quand j'ai compris que je serai toujours différente ! Et maintenant, il y a Dash et le bébé...

\- Quoi ?! Le bébé aussi ?

\- On pense même que c'est un cas extrême. J'avais jamais vu un bébé réagir comme ça ! Si tu le voyais quand ça lui arrive…

Tony se prit la tête entre les mains et expira profondément.

\- D'accord, murmura-t-il. Je ne devrais peut-être pas dire ça mais t'as déjà pensé à appeler les services sociaux ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Je ne veux pas que ta vie soit gâchée.

Violet le fixa, médusée.

\- Je vais très bien ! protesta-t-elle. A une époque, je pensais que c'était un problème, mais je me trompais ! Ma vie est très bien comme elle est.

\- Tu crois ça parce qu'on t'a lavé le cerveau. En ce moment, tu crois que tu vas bien mais tu risques de te réveiller dans dix ans et de te rendre compte que toute ta vie est une erreur. Je dis ça pour toi, ça me ferait mal si tu laissais le problème s'installer.

Violet était stupéfaite. L'une des qualités qu'elle aimait le plus chez Tony était la façon dont il ne jugeait personne et acceptait les gens comme ils étaient. Comment pouvait-il se montrer aussi condescendant ?

\- C'est moi qui décide de ma vie ! cria-t-elle presque. Si j'ai décidé de me mettre en danger, je le ferai et personne ne pourra m'en empêcher ! Arrête de me faire la leçon !

\- ET TOI, ARRÊTE DE FAIRE COMME SI C'ÉTAIT BIEN DE SE DROGUER !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Toute ta famille est détraquée ! Tu comprends pas ? J'essaie de te sauver !

Violet resta stupéfaite, puis éclata d'un fou rire nerveux. Tony la contempla, muet, les poings serrés. Enfin, elle parvint à se calmer.

\- Alors c'est ça que tu crois ? demanda-t-elle. Tu crois que je me drogue ?

\- Non, répondit Tony avec tristesse. Je crois que toute ta famille se drogue et que tu es tombée dedans très tôt.

\- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

\- Tout ! s'écria-t-il en écartant les bras. Cette maison qui doit coûter un million de dollars ! Un conseiller d'assurance au chômage ne peut pas se payer une baraque pareille, un baron de la drogue, si ! Et tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué que ton père est bourré de stéroïdes ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Et t'as dit toi-même qu'il y a un problème avec le bébé ! Tu trouves ça normal de donner de la drogue à un bébé ?!

Violet se leva et prit Tony dans ses bras. Son cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse. Il lui fallait un mensonge plausible, et vite !

\- Viens, dit-elle. On va travailler sur cet exposé et ensuite on en reparlera, d'accord ?

\- Change pas de sujet. Tu m'as dit que tu te mets en danger, non ? Si c'est pas la drogue, c'est quoi ?

\- Je… je fais des sports extrêmes !

\- C'est vrai, ce mensonge ?

\- Tony, s'il te plait, murmura-t-elle. Je vais bien et Jack-Jack aussi. Il faut que tu me fasses confiance.

\- Comment je pourrais te faire confiance ? Tu m'as dit à l'instant que tu te mets en danger et que toute ta famille est concernée, y compris le bébé ! Comment tu veux que je réagisse ?

Elle le repoussa et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Arrête ça ! dit-elle. Je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que je fais. T'es pas mon père, je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'aider alors laisse-moi tranquille !

Tony se détourna, puis ramassa son sac et jeta toutes ses affaires dedans.

\- Je te laisse tranquille ! lança-t-il. T'entendras plus jamais parler de moi !

\- Tony, s'il te plait…

\- Tu fais la première moitié de l'exposé et je fais la deuxième, d'accord ? J'ai pas envie de rester dans une maison payée avec de l'argent sale, avec une fille qui me ment sans arrêt, qui ne me fait pas confiance et qui me prend pour le dernier des abrutis !

\- Mais…

Tony franchit la porte et se retourna. Il semblait au bord des larmes.

\- Le pire, c'est que je pensais vraiment que ça pouvait marcher entre nous, dit-il d'une voix entrecoupée.

Il sortit. Violet resta stupéfaite. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qui venait de se passer. Le pire était qu'elle ne pouvait pas blâmer Tony : à sa place, elle aurait peut-être réagi de la même façon. Comment tout lui expliquer ?

Soudain, elle réalisa quelque chose : Tony croyait que Jack-Jack était en danger et gentil comme il était, il n'allait pas fermer les yeux. Il allait sûrement appeler les services sociaux et insister pour que le bébé soit placé dans un foyer. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça ! Elle se précipita et le rattrapa dans le hall d'entrée.

\- Attends ! cria-t-elle. Il faut que tu saches !

\- Quoi ?!

L'instant d'après, le garçon se trouva enfermé dans un champ de force. Stupéfait, il regarda la surface violacée, puis se tourna vers Violet qui se tenait devant lui, horriblement gênée.

\- C'est ça, mon secret, dit-elle.

Et elle devint invisible devant lui. Tony resta la bouche ouverte deux secondes, puis tomba dans les pommes.

* * *

Quand il reprit connaissance, il se trouvait allongé sur le canapé du salon et Violet se tenait près de lui.

\- Tu veux un verre d'eau ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui mais je préfèrerais que tu m'expliques tout, balbutia-t-il. J'ai pas tout compris.

\- Eh bien…

Elle lui montra l'album où son père rangeait ses vieux articles de journaux. On pouvait y voir, entre autres, des photos de M. Indestructible et d'Elastigirl qui dataient d'une quinzaine d'années. Il y avait aussi des photos du mariage de ses parents.

\- Tu vois la ressemblance ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, oui.

\- Et sur cette photo, c'est moi à quatre ans. Je faisais mes premiers champs de force.

Tony reposa l'album et se frotta les yeux.

\- Alors comme ça, toi et ta famille…

\- Oui, répondit Violet. C'est pas un problème de drogue, c'est… autre chose. Je suis désolée.

\- T'es une super-héroïne ?!

\- Oui.

A sa grande surprise, Tony se mit à rire.

\- Tu me rassures ! Franchement je préfère ça. J'ai vraiment cru que t'étais à la fois junkie et mythomane et que le bébé était en danger de mort !

\- Et… ça ne te choque pas ?

Tony secoua la tête. Évidemment, c'était un peu étrange de penser que sa copine était pratiquement une déesse. En même temps, avoir une copine qui devenait invisible et générait des champs de force, c'était plutôt cool.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai un secret, annonça-t-il. J'écris des chansons. Ça ne te choque pas ?

\- Non, s'étonna-t-elle. Je vois pas pourquoi ça me choquerait !

\- Je connais ton secret, tu connais le mien. On est quittes !

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa, puis ils se regardèrent un moment.

\- T'avais raison sur un point, concéda-t-elle. Je t'ai menti depuis le début. Et maintenant, tu vas être obligé de mentir, toi aussi. Personne ne doit savoir que tu es au courant sinon je vais être obligée de déménager et…

Elle faillit parler de l'effacement de sa mémoire mais se retint juste à temps. Il valait peut-être mieux qu'il ignore cette partie de l'histoire.

\- D'accord, répondit-il. Je te promets de n'en parler à personne. T'as ma parole !

\- Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas t'entraîner là-dedans. Ça va être plus compliqué maintenant.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Au contraire, c'est mieux ! Je pourrais te servir d'alibi si quelqu'un te cherche pendant que t'es en service !

\- Tu ferais ça ? Oh, merci ! T'es un ange !

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et restèrent enlacés un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de moteur se fit entendre. Violet sursauta, attrapa l'album photo et partit en courant le remettre à sa place. Maintenant, elle allait vivre avec un double secret : Tony savait et ses parents ne devaient pas savoir que Tony savait. Ça allait faire un paquet de mensonges en plus.

Elle tourna la tête et le vit cligner de l'œil dans sa direction avant de s'engouffrer dans l'escalier, et elle sentit son cœur s'envoler. Au moins, elle savait maintenant qu'il l'aimait et qu'il l'acceptait comme elle était. La vie était belle !

 _La fin !_


End file.
